


The Depths Below

by GravityUniverse115



Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, Love at First Sight, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUniverse115/pseuds/GravityUniverse115
Summary: Steven Universe is a member of the Navy. When he encounters a mermaid, his life is changed forever
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: SU has destroyed my life for the better [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Depths Below

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for E350! I hope you like it!
> 
> Contact me on Discord if you want a commission. My username is GravityUniverse115#5962  
> Feel free to send a message whenever

Normally it was the same routine every day. A life of serving under the captain. For Lieutenant Steven Universe, it was a life worth having. He greatly enjoyed the prospect of sailing on the open sea. The feeling of a cool ocean breeze on his face and no particular destination. It was an experience unlike any other. Almost freeing in a way. Nothing could compare to the emotions it makes him feel

Then something even more unexpected happened. An event that would change his life for the better. One night while he was out on patrol, he spotted something in the waves. There was the flick of a tail in the distance. A ripple coursed through the water and faded as it made its way to the boat. Steven paused for a moment and waited for movement. When he finally heard something, he crouched down on his knees to get a better look. He was intrigued to say the least and wanted to find out more. Little did he know it would shape his world forever

A figure poked out of the water. Slowly it rose to the surface in front of Steven. Almost cautiously. The depths revealed a beautiful mermaid. Her wet, dark brown hair shimmered in the pale moonlight. Her brown skin reflected off the ocean surface like a mirror. Her hazelnut eyes sparkled as she looked up curiously at the human in front of her. Truly a sight to behold

Neither said a word for a solid minute. Each were too fascinated by the other. Entranced in a way. They have never seen anything like it. Two different worlds collided with each other that night. One of the land and the other of the sea. A sense of mystery was in the air. Both instantly wanted to know more about the other. The mermaid brought a hand up to her face to move her wavy hair out of the way. Then more silence. Only the sound of the waves crashing into one another could be heard

Steven wanted to speak but nothing came out. He was rendered speechless at the sight in front of him. His mouth hung open as he struggled to find the words. He began stuttering a little. His heart was beating out of his chest. The sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears like a drum. Drowning out the sound of the ocean. Once he was over the astoundment, he cleared his throat and spoke calmly. “Can you talk?” He asked genuinely

The mermaid merely stared at him for a few seconds. She was still taken aback about his appearance. Then she nodded. “Yes.” Perhaps she was surprised by the fact that they speak the same language. It is quite startling that this interaction is even happening at all

Steven asks her another question. “What’s your name?”

She softly smiles at the man. “Connie. You?” She eagerly awaits his response. She wants to know anything and everything about this mysterious human

He happily gives her an answer. “I’m Steven.” He’s very curious about this enchantress. He feels a need to know all things about her life and where she came from. Nothing else mattered. “Why are you here?” It was a genuine question. There was a sudden urge he felt within his chest. He didn’t know what to make of it

Connie gave him a straight and honest answer. “I’ve actually been watching you for a while. You’ve just never noticed me until now.” She blushed out of embarrassment. She didn’t think she would end up getting caught like this. Connie internally chastised herself for it

God even blushing she looks cute. That’s what Steven thought. He continued to stare at the miraculous sight in front of him. Soon he was blushing as well. “Y-You were...watching me?” He nervously rubbed the back of his head

Connie chuckled to herself. “Yeah. I’ve always had a fascination for humans. And I thought maybe I could learn more if I got close to one.” She swam closer and folded her arms on the deck of the ship. “Sorry if that came off as weird.”

Steven was now able to get a closer look at her face. And boy was it magnificent. Truly something to behold. She was the picture of beauty. He flashed her a reassuring smile. “No no no no no! It’s not weird. Now that you’re here, I’m pretty interested in you as well. B-But you can go first.” Once again he continued to trip over his words. Normally he was so confident. But somehow being around her changed that. “So, what do you want to know?”

Connie pondered about it for a moment, putting a finger up to her chin. Then once she came up with a question, she smiled wide. “Well I’m curious. Why are you on this boat? Is this where you live?” She looked directly at him with excitement in her eyes

Steven couldn’t help but chuckle beside himself. He absolutely loved the sense of wonder she had. The spark of curiosity and amazement. Almost like a child. “Well sort of. It’s only temporary. I’m part of the Navy. We’re a group who basically helps people.”

The mermaid had stars in her eyes. “Woah. Sounds exciting. Wish my life was that interesting.” She sighs and looks away for a moment

Steven tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t believe she was saying something like that. What does she mean her life isn’t interesting? She had to have an amazing life below the water. “What are you talking about? I bet your life is wonderful.”

Connie kept her head down and shrugged. “I appreciate it but, it’s really not…” She had a disappointing look on her face. Like all her hopes and dreams had been crushed

Steven’s expression suddenly dropped once he saw her face. He instantly felt bad for her. “What’s wrong?” He placed his hand down and gently wrapped it around hers. Connie gasped at the sudden sensation. His hand felt warm, comforting. He soothingly rubbed a thumb over her knuckles. “Tell me.”

Connie sighed once more and softly smiled. “My mom is very strict. I don’t have much freedom at all. I had to sneak out just to come here tonight. And my father...was killed by humans.” She couldn’t make eye contact at all. Not because she was mad. She held no grudges towards humans. Far from it. She was more upset about how it happened. Thinking about it gave her chills. Shook her to her very core

As he listened on, Steven had wide eyes and let out a small gasp. He felt horrible for Connie. The realization that he had way more freedom than her hit hard. Sure his father had some rules but he was able to do what he wanted. That’s how he was able to enroll in the Navy. He couldn’t imagine living with a overbearing parent

Steven continued to pay close attention to what she was saying. He clung to every word. “He died when I was just a kid. We were out for a swim. Then there was a fishing boat in the distance. Neither of us saw it until it was too late. Suddenly a harpoon was shot through the water and it hit him. I watched my dad get stabbed right in front of me. I still have nightmares of it sometimes.” A single tear was shed and ran down her right cheek. She exhaled and wiped away the tear with her index finger. For a moment she stared back at the teardrop on her fingertip. Then she quietly chuckled to herself and spoke. “You know, normally the waves wash away our tears…”

Steven didn’t know what to say at this point. A look of sympathy crossed his face. He wanted to comfort her. To be there for her, no matter what. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. He couldn’t promise that but he needed to try. He slowly exhaled and spoke softly. “I’m so sorry Connie. It must have been so hard. But I do know what it’s like to not have a parent around.”

Connie widened her eyes at what she heard and looked up at the boy. She’s never encountered who’s experienced the same things she has. It felt oddly reassuring. “Wait, really?”

Steven nodded his head and smiled at her. “Yep. Though it’s not as brutal. My mother died giving birth to me so I’ve never met her. The process was too much for her heart I guess. But my dad and aunts have told me stories about her. She was also in the Navy and is considered a hero. I decided to be like her and follow in her footsteps. So here I am.” The two of them shared a quick laugh and reveled in the moment of silence

Then Connie spoke up. “I had no idea. I’m really sorry Steven.”

He hand waved at her. “Eh it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She looked away for a moment then stared directly into his eyes. “Thank you for being for me.” Before Steven had a chance to respond, she pushed herself further up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He was shocked to say the least. Soon he leaned further into it and closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and they finally let each other go. “I gotta get going or my mom is gonna freak out. See you tomorrow?” She asked

Steven nodded while he was blushing. “Y-Yeah.” The two waved and said their goodbyes. Connie submerged underwater once again with a flick of her tail. And just as fast as she appeared, she was gone


End file.
